In hospitals and other caregiving settings it is sometimes necessary to transfer a patient from one bed (the source bed) to another (the destination bed). One or more caregivers transfer the patient by lifting and/or sliding the patient from the source bed to the destination bed. The physical effort required of the caregivers increases with increasing patient size and weight.
Various devices are used to assist in patient transfers. These include reduced friction sheets or pads and powered surfaces that create an air cushion. These devices are not without merit, but also suffer from drawbacks. For example occupant transfer devices can be costly. In addition, occupant transfer devices are typically specialized devices dedicated to patient transfer rather than being intended for “full time” use on the bed. As a result, the device must be retrieved from a remote location and must be positioned under the patient before the transfer can take place. In addition, occupant transfer devices can be awkward to use, requiring the caregiver to bend at the waist in order to reach across the width of the destination bed and pull the transfer device, now bearing the patient's weight, onto the destination bed. The caregiver's posture along with the need to exert a substantial force increases the risk of caregiver injury.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a patient transfer device that addresses at least some of the shortcomings of existing devices.